


Art for Hearts Entwined, Bodies Aligned

by SupernaturalMystery306



Series: Bang Stuff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Calthazar, Contains spoilers from the fic, Denny - Freeform, Gonna, Hearts Entwined, Hearts Entwined; Bodies Aligned, Kam - Freeform, M/M, Multi, SPN ABO Big Bang 2016, Yes these are legit the shipnames I came up with, jog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: Art for the fic Hearts Entwined, Bodies Aligned by Anarchycox for the SPN ABO Big Bang.Fic summary: Balthazar runs a matchmaking business that has a perfect record of zero matches. This is because the matchmaking is really just a front for doing background checks for people who want to do business with the Shurley family - usually illegal business. He gets drunk with his bookie cousin Gabriel and they make a bet, that Balthazar can’t actually make 5 perfect matches. Balthazar has always been viewed as less than by his family since he is the only beta. He is determined to prove them wrong and win the bet. His long suffering assistant Castiel mostly just hopes they don’t end up on the evening news as bodies found in the river.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hearts Entwined, Bodies Aligned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918311) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



> This was an absolutely awesome experience, even though I messed up quite a lot lol. It's the first time I've done art for a bang (written too, actually), and I would like to thank the mods for organising this bang. :)
> 
> A million thanks to [Anarchycox](http://anarchycox.tumblr.com) for being so nice and understanding, and liking my art, etc, etc., and to [Pimentogirl](http://pimentogirl.tumblr.com), [Twxnkdean](http://twxnkdean.tumblr.com), and [Reaperlove](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com), for reassuring me that not everything looks like a lump of shit. :D
> 
> I'm just including all the art that I did, even if it's a tiny, inconsequential piece of... art. XD

1\. Cover:

* * *

 

2\. A business card for the work Balthazar does. :D

* * *

 

3\. Aaaaaaaaand this is the first digital pic I have ever fully made myself, without manips. :)

* * *

 

4\. A line break:

* * *

 

5\. And this little promo piece. :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this (THANK YOU!), be sure to go read the fic [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8918311), and let the writer know that they're absoluTELY BRILLIANT FOR WRITING THIS GEM.


End file.
